warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amazingwhiteclaw
~SPOILER~ but hawkfrost is already dead! o3oFirepelt the medicine cat (talk) 03:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Firepelt Chararts No.4 Here's No.4. Please slow down on asking for chararts. And also, please'' do not '''remove talk page messages ''unless ''archiving. ''Thank you. 20:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there uhh Hi there! I see you're giving Sorrel a lot of requests - let her take a break ^^ I do requests if you want more chararts, or check out the tutorials. Many thanks, Re: Charart request Okie dokie! I'll get it done as soon as possible :3 Image Use You may only have '''one personal image in accordance to the Image Use. Please remove the all images except for one and mark them for deletion or I will just go ahead and delete them all. From here on out, should you fail to comply with this policy, you may receive a temporary ban and deletion of future images. Thank you. 19:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Hawkfrost and bramblestar Cheetahstar1234 (talk) 20:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Cheetahstar1234 Charart Okay, here it is! Please remember the one image policy, and remember I'm always here for a sig or to get your userpage revamped! ''AMBER''''SHINE'''' Living'the'dream...'' Sig ✩✩✩Hawkfrost✫✫✫and✭✭✭bramblestarThe battle begins Okay, here it is! Unfortunately I couldn't get three lines through it, but if you want anything instead, I'll do it! You don't actually use a program for siggies, you use wiki code. If you want to know more, just ask! And that's okay c: Paste this into your preferences page where it says custom signature. Make sure the I want to use wikitext in my signature box is checked, and then save your changes. When you sign a post, put four of these ~, and then you have a sig! ''AMBER''''SHINE'''' Living'the'dream...'' Your New Sig!! Here it is, I deeply apologize for the delay. . I'll have the charart soon, :). Talk Page Manners Hi Hawkbramble, I just wanted to tell you that you should NOT put your siggie in the 'heading' area. You should put it at the end ''of a remark or a post. And yes, before you post any questions or inquiries, you should read the profile and talk page. Thanks, Swanflutter (sister of Fireheart (Not Firestar) and Blazestorm and Leafdapple (Not leafstar :-D)) *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 03:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi, Hawkfrost and bramblestar. Don't worry about it and so long as you read the policies Warriors wiki has in place, you should be fine. =) 03:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yep, I do do profiles! If you tell me what you want on it I'll be able to make it looking fab ASAP! [[User:Ambershine223|ⒶⓂⒷⒺⓇ'']]''ⓈⒽⒾⓃⒺ''ⓁⒾⓋⒾⓃⒼⓉⒽⒺⒹⓇⒺⒶⓂ... Sorry it took so long, but here it is! I will upload a new version soon. 00:21 Fri Oct 4 Images According to the Image Use Policy, you can only have 1 personal image, and you have many more than just one. Please delete all of them but one or they will be deleted for you. Regards, 00:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'm new, but I don't think your supposed to take chararts and edit them. Is the one with lagging legs Briarlight? If it is then I think your going to get contacted by admins. GingerstripeLove Everybody07:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) The list of chararts you have on your userpage. Briarheart and all the other ones, you know? 12:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Done I did your charcat, but not the tabber as you are not allowed more than one image on your profile. Anyway, happy editing, and is it ok if I add you to my friends list? ''ⒶⓂⒷⒺⓇ''''ⓈⒽⒾⓃⒺ''ⓁⒾⓋⒾⓃⒼⓉⒽⒺⒹⓇⒺⒶⓂ... RE: Friends list & I made a mistake Cool I fixed it, don't worry ^^. And I do do userboxes, just tell me what to put like last time. ☺ⒶⓂⒷⒺⓇⓈⒽⒾⓃⒺHope comes FLYING OREOS 15:30 Mon Oct 7 Timestamp Hello, Hawk (if I may call you that). I saw that again you used a Timestamp to form a title in this talk page. Swan told you once, and you didn't listen. I'm telling you now, please, as a friend, please try to remember. :) I'll help you if needed. 12:02 Wed Oct 9 Request Colour: Make it look like a bacon colored tabby if you can. If not, gray and/or ginger Rank: Leader Eye colour: Green pelt length: thick Gender: Male Extra feautures: Bite out of left ear and scratch on tail. Thanks, '' BaconCanadian may or may not have been here. '' 00:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a character explination I cant figure this out o3o How do you make those character explinations like: Names: flowerkit flowerpaw flowerfoot flowerstar Thanks, Hawkshadow44 (talk) 21:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Hawkshadow44 Finished I finally ''finished your userboxes! Unfortunatly some things you said are not on the list of userboxes. Also, that charart is very good. ☺ⒶⓂⒷⒺⓇⓈⒽⒾⓃⒺHope comes FLYING OREOS 18:32 Thu Oct 10 Re: who Why? 22:09, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :The person who technically founded the wiki was Oglog, however, she left shortly after creating the wiki. It is the hard work of copious users that has made this wiki be what it is today. =) 02:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Charart box Umm, I am not sure what you mean? Do you mean tabber? ☺ⒶⓂⒷⒺⓇⓈⒽⒾⓃⒺHope comes FLYING OREOS 08:51 Sun Oct 13 I want a charart .3. Nom Nom Nom description will be said later. -AmberleafandMoonstorm ;) Btw I'm a noob,so don't go saying I'm doing it wrong. Images Please remove the Warriors Wiki blanks on Flamestream's Story Wiki; they are copyrighted and I believe you do not have permission to use them. [[User:Shadow Force|'C'r''''''y's']] What pumpkin? 03:39, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You are not allowed more than one image on your profile.Unfortunately that means I couldn't do the chararts on the tabber[[User:.Amber|ѼA''MB''E''RѼ]][[User_talk:.Amber|''P]][[Warriors Wiki:Charart|U'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Charart|''M]][[Warriors Wiki:Characters|P'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Characters|''K]][[Warriors Wiki:Books|I'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Books|''N]][[Warriors Wiki:Reality|' V]][[Warriors Wiki talk:Reality|S']][[Warriors Wiki:World|' O]][[Warriors Wiki talk:World|R']][[Warriors Wiki:Userboxes|E'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Userboxes|''O'']] 08:41 Wed Oct 30 I'd appreciate it if you removed the pictures - including the background. I recognise most of those images as most were made by myself, but you are not allowed to display them anywhere else other then here. 21:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Hey how did u make ur userboxes? Please help me, leave me a message and how do you apply for a staff position? Cloudjay (talk) 22:45, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Cloudjay Mentor Hi! Someone has requested to be your mentor, so please head on over to the mentor program the accept so it can be official! 23:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Yep, just post yes under my comment. Also, remember to sign all posts with four ~'s! c: 00:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC)